Third Times the Charm
by csinycastle85
Summary: Alexis and Jax reuniting and staying together, this time for good.
1. Reunion and Healing

Third Times the Charm-A General Hospital Fan Fiction

**Reunion and Healing **

When Alexis received a call at 5:30pm from Jax, her best friend and favorite ex, she was caught off guard.

"Alexis, meet me at Kelly's Diner. I need to talk to you," he explained. Jax who is usually confident this time sounded nervous.

After Alexis hung up the phone, she grabbed her coat and walked to Kelly's Diner. While she was walking, Alexis thought to herself, _I have not heard from Jax in awhile. I wonder what he needs to talk to me about._

When Alexis reached Kelly's and looked in the window, what she saw melted her heart, Jax was sitting at a table close to the entrance sulking like a little child after being punished. She entered the diner and sat down next to Jax.

Alexis, feeling sorry for Jax, moved her chair closer and gently embraced him and asked in a caring voice, "Hey, what is wrong?"

Jax raised his head and looked nervously at Alexis and said quietly, "Carly and I are no longer together. She asked me for a divorce."

Alexis gasped.

"What happened to you and Carly?"

"Carly realized that we are not meant to be so she asked for a divorce. At first I was not too sure, but she gave me her reasons, so I gave it to her."

"What were Carly's reasons?" Alexis asked softly.

Jax murmured, "Carly said that she came to the realization that she was feeling insecure and needy. She said at the time she wanted to compensate for what she has done to herself. She thought getting married would solve her problems, but it did not. She said she wanted to be on her own and think through her life and actions. After hearing her out, that is why I decided to give her what she the divorce she wanted."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear the unfortunate news," Alexis paused and said to Jax, "Where is Carly now?"

"She moved to Florida to reconfigure her life." Jax answered dejectedly.

Alexis thought, _Wow, Carly is really going through a change of conscience._

"What about her two rambunctious and energetic boys, Michael and Morgan?"

"The boys were more than willing to go with Carly."

After hearing Jax's heartbreaking story, she decided to give Jax all the support he needs.

"Jax, you know that I will be here during your rough time. Whenever you need me just give me a call, okay?"

Jax nodded. He knew he can count on his favorite ex-wife and best friend.

The next couple of months, Alexis was there to emotionally support Jax. As time went on, he returned to his jovial and confident self. It was also at this time that Alexis developed deep feelings for Jax, something she never thought would ever happen after her and Jax's second divorce. The reason why Alexis has developed deep feelings for Jax is because of all the support he had given her, especially her and Ned Ashton's nasty custody fight for Kristina. It was because of Jax's steadfast support that got her through the ordeal and helped her bury the ax with Ned. It was also because of his suave, charming, and amiable personality and not to mention his baby blue eyes and adorable smile

One day Alexis told Jax she had a surprise for him.

"Hey Jax, I was wondering if you could come over to my place, say 8:30pm Friday night…I have a surprise for you."

"Okay, what is the surprise? Is it a sunset viewing stroll and romantic picnic on the beach?" Is it a carriage ride through Central Park, or is it stargazing in Central Park on a cozy? What is it…please tell me"

"If I told you it would not be a surprise anymore, now would it?" See you at 8:30pm on Friday, dress comfortably, and put on your irresistible cologne."

Before Friday came around, Alexis got what she needed to spruce up her apartment. The day had finally come, and it was nearing 8:30pm. Alexis had already showered and dressed in her comfortable silk PJ's. Before Jax's arrival, Alexis made sure everything was in order, and 8:30pm on the dot the doorbell rang. Alexis opened and there stood Jax, dashing as always. Jax was in awe as Alexis let him in. She had transformed her place into a romantic yet casual setting. There were scented candles in all the right places to create ambiance. There were also gardenias, camellias, lily-of-the-valleys arranged throughout the living room.

"Hi Jax, well what do you think?"

"It is incredible. Is this the surprise that you told me about?"

"Yeah, tonight it is just you and me and no one else. Kristina is spending the night with (her cousin) Nikolas."

Alexis led Jax to the couch, sat down and started chatting. They talked about their lives, the years they have been friends since their two previous marriages to each other. As they talked, Alexis and Jax fed each other chocolate-covered strawberries. As they conversed, Celine Dion's song "To Love You More" played from the radio. Alexis and Jax silently gazed into each other's eyes and gently smooched. As the song ended, Alexis thought, _this could not be more perfect then right now._ By this time Alexis and Jax were in a close snuggle. He thought to himself, _this is what I love about Alexis; she seems to know how to cheer me up, no matter how difficult my problems seem to be._ By the end of the night, they were asleep in each others arms, warm and comfortable.

After a few months of healing and supporting, he and Alexis became real close. The reason why they grew close again and in a short amount of time is because Jax appreciated that Alexis kept her promise that she would be there for him when he needed her support. Their feeling intensified because Alexis noticed how Jax managed to spend more time with Kristina even when he was the one who needed someone to lean on.


	2. Something Deeper part 1:Talk and Realiz

Third Times the Charm

**Something Deeper part 1: Talk and realization **

One day, Alexis was chatting with Laura Spencer who was coerced into marrying Stavros Cassadine while in captivity. Laura knew Alexis and Jax were meant to be together.

"Alexis, how are you and Jax?"

"Great. He is his normal self again; we seem to be growing closer."

"Yeah I can tell by the way you answered. You know something, I think soon Jax is going to ask you to marry him. If he does, would you say yes?"

"How would you know, Laura?"

"Well, by the way that the two of you look at each other and I have experienced the same thing with Luke, plus love is a force to be reckoned with. So would you marry him if he asked?"

Alexis was silent. _Could it be possible that I am going to be with Jax forever?_

"Well?" asked Laura, "Would it be a yes or a no?"

"Well, we will just have to wait and see what happens when the time comes."

What Alexis really did not expect was that Jax already had plans for her.


	3. Something Deeper part 2:Unforgettable

Third Times the Charm

**Something Deeper part 2: Unforgettable Night**

One day Jax left a note on her apartment door that said the following:

_Alexis,_

_My darling, I want you to come by my penthouse. I have a few _

_surprises for you. Be there around 8pm this Friday night, attire is formal. I will see you then. Oh and wear your irresistible perfume._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Jax_

After reading the note while walking in the door, Alexis put down the note on her desk, she thought, _what could he be up to?_

A few days later, Alexis arrived at Jax's penthouse. She was wearing a Victorian Lilac over Lilac strapless satin ballgown with side invert, embroidery and beading matched with Victorian lilac and lilac invert, with silver three inch heels, a diamond necklace and a rhinestone clutch. The dress hugged her curves closely and perfectly. She rang the bell at 8pm, and Jax opened it the door. He took Alexis' breath away: he was wearing a simple black tuxedo vest, with a white shirt and black tie.

"Hey there gorgeous," said Jax softly.

Blushing Alexis replied, "You look handsome, Prince Charming." What Alexis did not know was that she was about to get one of the biggest surprises. When she entered Jax's penthouse, she gasped: it was beautifully decorated. Rose petals scattered on the floor and fragrant candles were lit. Jax handed her a dozen roses, and said, "Tonight, our lives will change."

Alexis and Jax had dinner and then danced for a bit to a slow song: "Natural" by S Club 7. During the dance, Alexis embraced in Jax's arms, thought to herself _Jax could not have picked a more perfect song._

As the song came to an end, Alexis and Jax looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Jax then said something that Alexis never saw coming.

"My dearest Alexis, you have been so good to me, being there to support me during my time of need and getting over Carly. It is because of you I am me again, and for that I thank you."

With that said, Jax got out a ring box and dropped down on one knee, causing Alexis to let out a gasp.

"Alexis my love, when we were first together, I wondered could we possibly one day be together for real? And here we are. You have been wonderful and very understanding, and I love you with all my heart. If you answer my next question positively, it will make me so much happier. My sweet Alexis, will you do the honors in becoming my wife; will you marry me again?"

Alexis was speechless when she saw the engagement ring: a 1.2 carats radiant diamond set in a 14k White Gold Trillion ring setting.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jax it is beautiful, and you shouldn't have."

"I know my sweetheart, but I wanted to give you a ring to help you remember this special night forever. So will you marry me?"

"Yes Jax, I will marry you, because you are the only one for me."

With his question answered, Jax, while still on one knee, took the ring out of the box and slid it on Alexis' finger. Alexis, still stunned, eyed the ring she had just received from her soul mate and the love of her life. After that, Jax got up, and the two lovebirds smiled at each other. Her dimples made her smile even more dazzling and irresistible; they then locked lips in a long and incredible kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes and held each other for the longest time.


	4. The Annoucement and the Preparation

Third Times the Charm-A General Hospital Fan Fiction

**The Announcement and the Preparation**

A few days after the engagement, Alexis made sure that the feeling had sunken in, and she knew that she was not dreaming before spreading the news. She decided to tell Laura first.

"Laura," began Alexis excitedly, "could you come over? I need to talk to you."

Laura began to wonder why all of a sudden her former sister-in-law sounded so excited. However, she was about to find out. When she arrived at Alexis' apartment, Alexis was already outside waiting for Laura.

"Hey, what is up? How come you are so excited?"

"Remember how you said that you knew Jax and I were meant to be?" Well I have good news to tell you, or show you rather."

Alexis put her left hand in front of Laura and Laura gasped.

"Jax PROPOSED?"

"Yeah he did!" Alexis, by this time, grinned and displayed her adorable dimples.

"Oh, my gosh Alexis, the ring it exquisite, congratulations, See I told you I was right."

Alexis beamed.

"We have to spread the good news, but whom to?"

"To everyone that we know, but I think that Jax and I should announce it together."

"Good idea, better than telling everyone separately."

A few days later, Jax, Alexis and an assorted group of family and friends gathered at Kelly's Diner.

Jax clinked the beverage glass he was holding with a fork and the crowd hushed instantly.

"Everyone, Alexis and I have some good news to tell you guys," Jax stopped for a second, and with his arms around Alexis, whispered quietly into Alexis' ear and asked, "Shall we say it together?"

"Alexis whispered back, "Sure."

Jax and Alexis said in unison, "We are engaged to get married!" Alexis also added, "All of you who are here today are invited to our wedding!"

After Jax and Alexis made the announcement, the crowd was dead silent."

"Uh-oh is this good or bad?" Jax and Alexis whispered to each other.

Then suddenly everyone was congratulating the happy couple.

All the women pulled Alexis into a different corner of the diner, and the guys another part of the diner; all the guys were congratulating Jax by shaking hands with him.

"Oh. My. Gosh Alexis, congratulations on your engagement to Jax," gushed Elizabeth, "I am so happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Bobbie went up to Alexis and said, "Alexis, I know that you and Jax have been friends for so long and have gone through many things together. Who knew that after all that the two of you would become friends after being stranded in the Sahara and now are getting married again."

"Thank you Bobbie, for reminding me about Jax and our adventure together."

"Hey, you would not mind if we saw the ring that Jax gave you right?" asked Skye Ashton.

"Oh no not at all. I was just getting to that." Alexis put out her left hand to show everyone the ring. Everyone oohed and aahed.

Emily said, "Wow what a dazzling and stunning ring."

"Why thank you Emily."

Monica added, "I bet this ring is really expensive. Then again, Jax is a savvy businessman, so he can afford anything."

"Excuse me," said Alexis, "but I have my own announcement to make. I would like Elizabeth, Lulu, Skye, and Bobbie to be my bridesmaids and you Laura to be the matron of honor."

Elizabeth, Skye and Bobbie were all shocked that they were asked to be a part of Alexis' big day. Lulu, however, was different, she was ecstatic, and it showed in her eyes.

"I would love to be a part of your big day. Thank you so much for including me Alexis."

Elizabeth, Skye and Bobbie all accepted their invitation with much jubilance and gratitude. This left Laura, who was still flabbergasted and in a state of awe.

"Laura, are you okay?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah I am…" The shock finally wore off, and Laura also accepted Alexis' invitation.

"Oh Alexis, it would be an honor to be the matron of honor at your wedding."

Meanwhile concerning the guys' side of the diner, Jax after being congratulated again and again, asked Luke, Lucky, Tony, and Ned to be the groomsmen and Nikolas to be the best man. Nikolas, Luke, and Lucky were shocked beyond belief that their faces were filled with much joy knowing that they are going to be helping Jax during his big day. Tony and Ned were just as surprised, and it showed in their facial expressions.

After a few minutes of silence, Ned piped up and said, "In terms of the groomsmen Luke, Lucky, Tony and I are more than happy to stand with you on your big day."

This left Nikolas.

"Jax I am thrilled that you asked me to be your best man. So, yes I accept your invitation and stand next to you when you marry my aunt."

After a few more congratulations, Alexis was again in Jax's arms. Awhile later, after most of the friends had left except for Jerry who seemed a bit hurt. When Jax saw his brother's face, he knew why.

"Jerry, do not worry, I did not forget you, you will be included."

Jax whispered to Alexis, "Hey sweetheart have you thought about whom to ask to give you away?"

Alexis then looked at Jerry and knew instantly what to do.

"Jerry," began Alexis, "Would you like to escort me down the aisle?"

The hurt on Jerry's face dissipated, and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"It would be my honor Alexis; after all you are already a part of the Jacks family."

Jerry then faced Jax and asked, "so little brother, when is the big day? Have you guys picked out a date yet?"

Alexis and Jax looked into each other's eyes and came up with an immediate mutual agreement.

"June 18th," the blissful couple replied.

"Wow," said Jerry, "That is in three months, but I have complete faith in you guys."

After all their friends had left the diner, Alexis and Jax then walked back to her place smooched for a bit, and then Jax went back to his penthouse.

Alexis then decided to call Sam. It had been a while since they talked after she left with Jason to start a new life together in Hawaii after Jason left the mob. What has become of them?

When Sam picked up and said, "Morgan residence," Alexis was not surprised.

"Hey Sam it is mom,"

"Hey mom, how are things with you?"

"Good, I have some exciting news to tell you…Jax proposed to me a couple of days ago and wanted to let you know."

"Oh mom, that is good news, I am so happy for you, hold on I need to tell Jason real quickly."

Alexis heard some chatting in the background and then Sam was back on the phone.

"Jason offers his regards and congrats on the joyous news!"

"Tell him thank you," Alexis answered, "Now I was wondering if you could make it to my wedding."

"Well, I am not sure. In the short time that we have been in Hawaii, Jason is already the executive vice president for L.J.'s Leis Co. The business has grown rather quickly and I am also working there as well, designing the new leis should look, so we shall see ok?"

Alexis thought to herself, _Wow Sam and Jason really kept their promises, they are really making something good of themselves.._

"Mom, are you still there?"

"I am here sorry, I got lost in thought. Yeah please try to come to my wedding ok?"

"When is it going to be?"

"June 18th."

"Wow that is soon, but I know you are going to meet the deadline, because that is the mom that I know!"

It was after Alexis' phone call to Sam that she began to panic.

She thought to herself, _Three months? How am I supposed to get everything ready in three months?_ Alexis then realized that she had someone to depend on, a very experienced matron-of-honor, Laura. She called Laura, and the two agreed to start planning the next day.

The following day, the planning began, and during the three months of preparations, Alexis became a semi-bridezilla. Alexis fretted at every little detail. One of these details was the bridal party gowns.

"I seriously think Kristina, Lulu, Elizabeth, Bobbie and Skye should each wear identical gowns in the same style and color. Alexis said in an agitated voice."

However, Laura got Alexis to compromise.

"I think that it would be ok if the flower girl had her own dress. I mean wouldn't you want that for your daughter? As for the bridesmaids, I think each have her own gown but in the color of your choice. Trust me on this one ok?"

With that, Alexis calmed down a bit but then tensed up again up.

"What about my gown, your gown, the flower arrangements, the bouquets, the reception, and the reception site, the music, the photographers?"

By this point Alexis became extremely anxious, "I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT IN TIME FOR THE WEDDING! Oh gosh, I cannot believe I am doing this."

"Do not worry about a thing, I will enlist help from some of the invited guests, you are in good hands. What happened to the super tough Alexis that I know?" You are not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, why do say that?" Alexis asked quizzically.

"Well, from that tone it sounds like you are. So I think that you and Jax should spend some time together and leave everything to me, and I promise everything will be perfect."

Alexis was so glad that she picked the best matron-of-honor ever. Laura was just so patient even during stressful times like this.

Before Laura left, she asked if she could borrow the picture of her, Jax, and Kristina. This made Alexis wonder with curiosity why Laura wanted to borrow the picture.

After Laura left, Alexis called Jax and invited him over to spend some quality time together. The time that they spent together did miracles for Alexis' body and soul; she calmed down and was herself again. It was also at this time that Alexis and Jax knew what they were going to do was one of the best decisions that they ever made.

Three months went by without a single hitch, and everything was in place for the wedding. A week before the wedding, Alexis and her bridal party had a final fitting for their gowns. When Alexis put on her gown and walked out of the dressing room, Laura, Lulu, Elizabeth, Bobbie, and Skye saw Alexis. Their mouths dropped and as they gasped.

"Alexis, when Jax sees you he will be floored," said Lulu.

Then came the girls' turn to put on their gowns. Each of them looked stunning, beautiful and absolutely perfect.

"Laura, Lulu, Elizabeth, Bobbie, and Skye, you guys, look spectacular in your individual gowns," exclaimed Alexis. "I am so glad I agreed to let you guys pick your own gowns." With that she gives everyone a big thumbs up.

Three days before the wedding, Alexis and Jax had their bachelorette and bachelor parties respectively. By this time Alexis was herself completely, and she received a lot of "interesting" and useful gifts. The rehearsal dinner went on without any glitches. Jax and Alexis looked at each other and knew everything was falling into place, and by the following night they would be man and wife.


	5. The Big Day and the Celebration

Third Times the Charm

**The Big Day and the Celebration**

June 18th, the day of the wedding, had arrived, and everyone was milling around like worker bees, making sure the final preparations were set. Before the wedding ceremony and before Alexis got into her gown, she went through the time honored traditions.

Elizabeth had the bridal party gather around, and she said, "Alexis it is time for each of us to give you something that is something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I am giving you something old." She handed Alexis a necklace box. When Alexis opened it, she gasped, it was a dazzling necklace.

"My grandmother Audrey gave this to my mother when she married my father and my mother gave it to me when I married Lucky. It would look absolutely amazing on you and my grandmother and mom would be so happy to see you wear it on your big day."

Lulu came next. "Kristina and I have something new to give you. Alexis opened

the little gift box that Lulu and Kristina handed her and was astonished; it was shiny heart-shaped locket, newly polished.

"We got this locket and had it engraved with yours and Jax's initials, and look inside for a surprise."

Alexis opened the locket and was in shock. It was a sepia picture of her and Jax with Kristina held in between them.

"How did you get a hold of this picture?"

Laura chimed in, "Remember how I asked you if I could borrow the picture you had in the frame on the mantle and you were asking why?"

"Yes…" Now it made sense to her why Laura asked if she could borrow the picture.

"Thank you, Lulu, for the thoughtful gift. And thank you, my adorable little angel." She bent down to give Kristina a hug. As Alexis was hugging Kristina whispered gently in Alexis' ears, "You are welcome mommy, I love you." Alexis almost melted.

Lulu replied, "You are very welcome, and the best part is you can attach it to the necklace that Elizabeth gave you."

Alexis did just that and it was perfect.

"I have something borrowed to give you," said Skye. Skye handed Alexis a pair of diamond barrettes.

"I wore them when I married Ned. It would give me great joy if you wore them on your special day."

"Thank you so much Skye, you have no idea how much I appreciate your kind gesture."

Even though her hair was already styled, she had Skye put the barrettes, one on each side.

This left Bobbie and Laura to give Alexis something blue.

"You and Jax are going to need this for the reception," said Bobbie.

Laura handed Alexis a small rectangular box. Alexis opened it and was amazed. It was a frilly blue garter.

"Thank you everyone, you made my day even better. Group hug everyone."

Alexis and her bridal party hugged, and then she slipped on the garter and said, "Well it is time for me to put on my wedding gown, and I would love it if all of you could help me." They all agreed and after the bridesmaids and the matron-of-honor helped Alexis into her gown, Laura then put the veil on Alexis; they were ready to get the ceremony started. After the bridesmaids and the flower girl got their bouquets, they left to take their places, Laura said to Alexis, "There are a two gift baskets that were left in my care that you should open."

Laura then left the room, Alexis read the first note that accompanied a gift basket. Alexis knew who it was from, Sonny Corinthos.

June 16th, 2010

_Alexis,_

_Congratulations on getting married to Jasper Jacks. I am happy for the _

_two of you. Just an update, I have left the mob right after Jason left. I am now _

_in Florida with Carly and the boys, and am very content. Again congratulations, and wishing you and Jax all the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan Corinthos_

After reading the note, she was not one bit surprised that Sonny and Carly would eventually be back together. She moved on to the second letter-enclosed gift basket. When she found out who it was, she was a bit saddened. Sam had not been able to come but did send a gift basket from the company she is working.

June 15, 2010

_Mom,_

_I want to congratulate you on getting married to Jax. I have always _

_approved of him. The two of you are a perfect match. I really wished that we could come, but we could not leave at this point. Business is booming. Jason sends his love and regards. _

_Aloha from Hilo, Hawaii,_

_Samantha and Jason Morgan_

At least Alexis is assured that Sam is in good hands now.

A knock then came. Alexis opened the door and Jerry looking dashing in an 3-Button Diamond Victorian Gold Tuscany vest and tie Jerry asked, "Are you ready to marry my brother? Because he is sure ready to marry you."

With that Alexis picked up her bouquet of a dozen red roses and left the dressing room on the arms of her soon-to-be brother-in-law. They then proceeded to the front of the church door and lined up behind Laura. The front of the altar door was awe-inspiring; it was decorated with a banner of an assortment of lily-of-the valleys, pink, yellow and white roses, as well as doubled flowered camellias.

At the altar right before the ceremony began were the close friends and family who were at Kelly's Diner when the engagement was announced. Jax, who was not at all nervous, was wearing a simple yet chic black 3-Button tuxedo matched with a Victorian Gold Tuscany vest and tie. He stood with his groomsmen who were wearing matching simple yet chic black tuxedoes matched with Herringbone vests and ties. Then the processional music began to play, and the ring bearer and the bridal party began the procession. The ring bearer, Spencer Cassadine carried by his father, Nikolas was wearing a miniature version of what the groomsmen is wearing. After Spencer, came the flower girl, Kristina, who was wearing a white champagne satin spaghetti strap gown with champagne cuff and bow, then came the bridesmaids who were each wearing a blue velvet gown. Bobbie in a satin sleeveless two-piece trumpet with beaded empire. Skye donned a satin spaghetti strap trumpet with a ruched bust and open criss-cross back. Elizabeth wore a strapless satin A-line with cascading back. Lulu wore a satin strapless side ruched ball gown, and then the matron-of-honor Laura wore a sleeveless tissue taffeta with twist straps and modern bow back. All members of the bridal party were gorgeous. However, the one who will be the most beautiful was none other than Jax's bride, and soon to be wife, Alexis. As Alexis walked down the aisle with Jerry escorting her, Jax saw Alexis and was at a loss for words. Alexis wore a strapless satin A-line gown with a cascading side drape and flower at the waist, with a sweeping train and a waist length veil. She seemed more like an angel floating on a cloud than a bride walking down the aisle. When Alexis and Jerry reached the front of the altar, the minister and Jax walked down, and the minister asked, "Who gives this bride away to this man standing here beside me?"

"I do," said Jerry.

Jerry kissed Alexis on both cheeks and gave Jax a brotherly hug and Jerry gave Alexis' hand to Jax.

The day that Jax and Alexis have dreamed of arrived. Jax faced Alexis, and Alexis faced Jax. The minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Jasper Jacks and Alexis Davis in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on the union of these two people. We pray that their life is long and happy, and this union is fruitful. In name of the father, of the son, and of the Holy Ghost Amen." The minister then said, "Now Jax and Alexis have each written a letter to each other, Jax, go ahead. Jax gently squeezed Alexis' hand and began.

"My dear Alexis, when I first met you, I never thought my life would be forever changed.

Each time that I saw or was with you, my heart beat faster and faster. Now after all this time I am with the person I am meant to be with, and that is you Alexis. I am glad that we stood together through all the trial and tribulations. I love you with all my heart."

Alexis gently squeezed Jax's hand back.

"My dearest Jax, I never expected to be at the altar with you for the third time. However, I always knew we had a connection, and my heart always skips a beat when I am with you. Now I stand here with you for the third time. I am pledging my life to you and we will meet head on the curves that life throws at us. I love you very much with all my heart."

Both Jax and Alexis knew the tears are now falling like mini waterfalls.

"Now for the vows that they wrote themselves, go ahead Jax."

"Alexis from the first time I married you I never thought we could become friends, but we did. The second time we were married, our bond grew stronger, and now we are joined together for the third time. Only this time we have a life and future to look forward to, and I know my dad is looking down at us from heaven smiling. You were there helping me through my difficult divorce from Carly. So today, after all we have been through, I stand here before you and take you as my wife. I promise to be faithful to you and always make you and our darling daughter Kristina happy. I will make sure that you will not regret marrying me. I vow to love you for longer than the universe holds." Jax got the ring from the minister and slid it onto Alexis' finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Jax," Alexis paused, misty-eyed by this time and then continued, "Wow, you said most of what I wanted to say. You read my mind. However, when I first promised you if you needed me, I would be there, and I stuck to my promise. Now from this day forward, we will be there for each other. It is also because of my sister Kristina who brought us together and who is looking down at us from heaven smiling. So today I stand before you take to you as my husband. I promise I will be forever faithful to you no matter what and always make you happy. I vow to love you for longer than the universe holds." Alexis took the ring from the minister and slid it onto Jax's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Do you Jasper Jacks take Alexis Davis to be your lawful wedded wife, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Alexis Davis take Jasper Jacks to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"With their love for each other clearly shown and with the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jax, you may kiss your bride."

Jax and Alexis looked lovingly into each other's eyes and by the end of the ceremony the two lovebirds were standing so close to each other that they started kissing the second the minister said, "Jax, you may kiss your bride"; the two locked in a lengthy and passionate lip lock. As they kissed, the wedding guests cheered louder than firecrackers exploding during a Fourth of July celebration.

Once the happy couple stopped kissing, the minister then said, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Jacks." As Jax and Alexis left the altar, Alexis on Jax's arm, the two of them briefly gazed dreamily into each other's eyes before they walked out of the church door, down a few steps, and into a horse drawn carriage.

During the reception at the Metro Court Hotel, everyone was chatting about how beautiful the ceremony was when Laura asked for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I would like to make a toast to the blissful newlyweds. Jax and Alexis, I want to wish you two the best. You deserve to be with each other after all this time you have been apart. You guys deserve the world. May you live happily every after, to Jax and Alexis!"

"To Jax and Alexis," repeated the guests.

"Now the best man would like to say a few words."

Nikolas cleared his throat and said, "I would like to start off by saying to the happy couple, congratulations on making it to this milestone, not once, not twice, but three times. I have to admit, you Jax and my aunt do make an enchanting couple. I wish you the best in your lives together." Nikolas paused, and then slightly choked up said, "Please take good care of my aunt and cousin, Jax. To Jax and Alexis"

"To Jax and Alexis," said the crowd.

Laura then said, "It is time for Jax and Alexis to dance together for the first time as husband and wife."

Alexis and Jax made their way to the dancing floor, and they danced to DJ Sammy's song _Heaven_.

After some dancing, it was time to throw the garter and bouquet. Jax gently slid the garter of off Alexis' left leg and, with his muscular arm, flung it to the back of the room and Patrick Drake caught the garter. When Alexis threw the bouquet, Robin Scorpio caught the bouquet. The celebration continued with more dancing and chatting. Then it was time to cut the cake. The guests gathered around the cake, a three-tiered chocolate and vanilla cake with the lucky couple figurines under an array of roses and a bell. Once everyone was there, Alexis and Jax cut the cake smeared some cream from their cake on to each other's noses. As the clock struck 11 pm, Jax and Alexis left the reception after being rained on with rice and went upstairs to their wedding suite. There they danced slowly to Bosson's "One In A Million" while gazing into each other's eyes, and before long Alexis got into a cozy yet breathtaking teddy, and the two made love for the first time as husband and wife.


End file.
